


Movie Night..

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [8]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuteness overload, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Multi, friends - Freeform, relationships, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Prompt: Movie night at Magnus' with the gang





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajesticGrape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGrape/gifts).



> Hope you guys enjoy. I'm on a Fic writing marathon today :)

"Mags it will be fine." Alec tried to reassure his boyfriend  
"No it has to be perfect Alec. they're probably expecting a lot."  
"Mags look at me. breathe. we are just watching some movies, eating some crap and talking. so just calm down yeah. trust me" Alec said with his hands around Magnus' waist  
"Yeah you're right." He replied leaning up puling his boyfriend into a kiss. It was supposed to be quick but it got a bit passionate.  
They were pulled apart by a knock on the door.  
Magnus went and opened the door.   
"Izzy, Jace, clary and Stewie."  
"its Simon." Simon retorted   
"course it is Sherman. come on in take a seat."  
"Magnus its so great of you to invite us all round."  
"I all honesty I don't remember inviting the vampire."  
"god he sounds like his boyfriend." Simon mumbled earning a glare from Alec  
"Alec. when are you coming back to the institute. your bed hasn't been slept in for two weeks."  
"i don't know soon.." 

They sat and watched a couple of movies of different genres. Action, Romance, chick flics. Magnus magicing up food every now and again. Alec sat upright with Magnus lying on the sofa with his head resting on his lap. Clary and Jace sat on the floor in more or less the same position. whilst Izzy sat in the armchair and Simon on the floor next to her.

"I'm bored lets get drunk." Izzy suddenly spoke up.  
"Izzy its called a movie night not a lets get drunk night" Alec replied  
"Oh come on Alec lighten up." Jace said  
"Babe just a few drinks." Magnus said looking into his eyes.  
"ok fine." Alec said giving in but earning a kiss from his boyfriend making him smile.

1 hour later and Jace, Izzy and Clary were tipsy. spouting some random crap.  
"hey do you reckon we can sneak off." Magnus asked winking at Alec  
"Hey I heard that. you will not sex my brother whilst I am here." Jace shouted  
"Yeah we do not want to hear or see that." Clary spoke  
"Maybe later Mags."   
"truth or dare time." Clary shouted  
"By the angel. what part of movie night do these people not get." Alec muttered

"Alec truth or dare." Izzy asked  
"I'm not playing."  
"You have to Alec. or you have to drink." clary said  
"fine truth."  
Izzy laughed a little. "what kinky things have you and Magnus done?"  
alec looked horrified and looked at magnus for support but he was just as shocked. The rest of the gang was laughing.  
"no I am not talking about my sex life with my family." Alec said taking Izzy's cup of alcohol and downing it.  
"oh bet its real kinky." Simon shouted earning a giggle from Izzy

It was becoming really late and everyone was becoming tired  
"what time is everyone leaving?" Alec whispered to Magnus.  
"well I think I might just leave them in here and sound proof our room." he said with a wink.  
"Sounds like a plan." they got up quietly and walked to their room.

The next morning everyone was sat around the living room with coffee and pancakes.  
"We should this more often." Clary said  
"yeah I agree." Izzy replied.

So now every last Saturday of each month the gang go to Magnus' (but they call it the lightwood-bane house because Alec basically lives there) and have a "movie night"

**Author's Note:**

> come find me and send me Prompts, Headcanons, Ideas or just to have a chat  
> Tumblr: cait-p@tumblr.com  
> Twitter- @caitpaige101


End file.
